


Who was the real cheater?

by YDraigGoch



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDraigGoch/pseuds/YDraigGoch
Summary: Fonzarelli seemed like such a nice guy, would he have really cheated?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Who was the real cheater?

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Planes and procrastinating when this theory popped into my head so I figured I would put it into story form. Not really in the same headcannon as my other stories but I thought it would be fun, short, little thing.

When a crop duster rolled up to the Wings Around the Globe qualifier, Ripslinger was amused. He considered him just another wannabe racer who didn’t stand a chance. But then he was surprised. That farm boy almost qualified. Then, he got an idea.

“Come here idiots” he said to the twins, who were busy playing some game or other on their skypads, while they waited for the crew to pack their stuff from the qualifier so they could go home.

“Do you guys remember that crop duster?”

“What about him?” asked Ned, wondering why the boss was bringing him up after he had failed to qualify.

“That loser would make a great vehicle interest story. Having a crop duster in the race would certainly get a lot of attention from the press” 

The twins looked at him with confusion. The boss was planning something, but they couldn’t quite tell what.

Ripslinger turned the idea over in his head. Interest in racing had been declining rapidly recently. Apparently, him winning every race was getting boring. Well, he decided, he’d give them something interesting.

“I bet he wouldn’t even make it through the first leg,” he said with a smirk.

“But boss,” Ned squeaked, “He didn’t qualify!”

Ripslinger looked over to where the fifth place qualifier, Fonzarelli, was conversing with some other competitors “We can fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. A fun little What-if scenario. Although honestly I think it helps make Dusty getting in more realistic. And, lets be honest, Ripslinger was way too happy to see him there in NYC if he didn't want him there at all.


End file.
